memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Coordinates
Coordinates were a set of numbers used to indicate the location of an astronomical object or a position in space. When setting a heading for a starship, the course was laid in to the destination coordinates at the helm. Federation planets coordinates Quadrant I (Northwest) * 7.02N 2.24W - Gammorah * 7.01N 3.21W - Homally * 6.70N 2.75W - * 6.44N 3.22W - Lochabahr * 6.38N 0.22W - Moralia V * 6.01N 0.32W - Silivis * 5.70N 2.00W - Starbase 16 * 5.68N 6.33W - Hurlin * 5.53N 5.50W - Existence Point * 5.47N 0.25W - Dadax * 5.37N 3.33W - Lustrix * 5.36N 0.23W - * 5.26N 3.46W - Thesalla * 5.14N 0.23W - * 5.09N 1.12W - Ceopus * 5.07N 2.25W - Commissariate * 5.05N 5.22W - Canaris * 5.05N 1.22W - Finlorra * 5.04N 2.67W - Vistil Major * 4.57N 3.24W - Hollow Way * 4.57N 1.12W - Habrenn * 4.54N 4.73W - Cochrane III * 4.46N 4.46W - Elevation * 4.46N 0.45W - Gravenworld * 4.45N 4.47W - Bonanza * 4.37N 4.44W - Izar * 4.02N 3.49W - Javora * 4.02N 0.77W - Grief * 3.78N 3.22W - Coromindas * 3.78N 2.08W - Silicasca * 3.73N 3.72W - Egaran II * 3.72N 4.21W - Cavala * 3.72N 3.12W - Jamison's World * 3.72N 0.28W - Pana and Placidity * 3.58N 5.58W - Eldritch * 3.57N 6.44W - Idoxar * 3.57N 2.67W - Lecorak * 3.55N 4.75W - Etross * 3.45N 0.26W - Harpie * 3.33N 3.82W - Imagination * 3.32N 4.28W - Mabarra V * 3.28N 4.37W - Dundee II * 3.28N 0.11W - Maximilian * 3.27N 1.97W - Albireo II * 3.25N 3.25W - Avalon * 3.23N 2.54W - Starbase 6 * 3.22N 0.26W - Jalinitir * 3.16N 0.13E - * 3.04N 3.87W - Lappax II * 3.03N 2.48W - Gissen V * 3.00N 6.00W - Starbase 24 * 2.82N 0.97W - Alpha Majoris I * 2.78N 5.32W - Crassus * 2.77N 3.36W - Cochrane II * 2.77N 3.22W - Merak * 2.74N 4.26W - Starbase 7 * 2.74N 1.23W - Starbase 5 * 2.73N 3.77W - Dundas * 2.67N 2.77W - Norassil * 2.66N 4.48W - Vega IV * 2.66N 2.48W - Triacus * 2.57N 0.29W - Telcos * 2.47N 2.22W - Jammolora * 2.46N 5.33W - Hardin's World * 2.46N 4.38W - Succour * 2.38N 5.84W - Divestment * 2.37N 1.23W - Molitor * 2.36N 7.53W - Concordia * 2.36N 3.22W - Lexor VII * 2.29N 5.38W - Zacarious * 2.29N 5.38W - Xerxes III * 2.11N 2.76W - Minora * 2.07N 5.82W - Callista * 2.07N 2.98W - Diomede * 2.07N 0.15W - Pike's Planet * 2.02N 3.21W - Bardex III * 1.91N 2.25W - Antipathy IV * 1.89N 3.72W - Labarinth * 1.88N 2.62W - Normality * 1.82N 22.2W - Andor * 1.81N 2.73W - Beta Prime * 1.77N 3.51W - Socrata * 1.49N 1.91W - Tellar * 1.49N 1.91W - Tellamarkus * 1.47N 3.12W - Primavera * 1.44N 3.41W - Kadacohr * 1.37N 4.27W - Kamadarc * 1.32N 0.86W - Heprinala and Heristis * 1.27N 2.92W - Alpha Centauri, , Proxima Centauri colony * 1.23N 4.98W - Starbase 8 * 1.23N 2.79W - Earth, Europa, Mars, , Starbase 1, , Venus, Wrigley's Pleasure Planet * 1.23N 0.98W - Starbase 4 * 1.01N 5.79W - Barsoom * 0.93N 1.62W - Alpha III * 0.88N 6.35W - Jallimass * 0.85N 5.02W - Grinnidas and Hannamore * 0.77N 2.02W - Quadrix II * 0.54N 6.03W - Thraxis * 0.54N 1.24W - Koromond * 0.52N 1.08W - Kol's Orchard * 0.48N 2.02W - Hellios * 0.47N 1.46W - New Horizon * 0.46N 2.47W - Katan III * 0.37N 4.27W - Determination * 0.34N 7.78W - Darius III * 0.34N 0.21W - Rider's End * 0.24N 5.55W - Tyrst * 0.23N 1.37W - Namorra * 0.22N 5.02W - Mursa * 0.15N 4.11W - Edos * 0.11N 6.02W - New Kensington * 0.09N 2.31W - * 0.02N 0.37W - Ioma Quadrant II (Northeast) * 7.22N 0.21E - Covdival * 7.01N 0.35E - * 6.59N 0.39E - Luxor IV * 6.58N 1.72E - Dalanda V * 6.44N 0.33E - Listra Principus * 6.32N 3.11E - Pillum * 6.31N 3.22E - Familiarity, Fellowship and Femininity * 6.27N 3.52E - Blackart * 6.05N 0.27E - * 6.02N 5.79E - * 6.02N 3.49E - Ravenna and San Sorella * 6.02N 2.99E - Blithinia * 6.02N 2.02E - Virtue * 5.90N 3.27E - * 5.82N 1.77E - Baladar * 5.81N 0.31E - Testament * 5.78N 4.52E - Amerind * 5.57N 3.22E - Raballex * 5.57N 0.36E - Importunity * 5.52N 2.96E - Naxis * 5.38N 0.42E - Idiom * 5.37N 2.35E - Ramillies II * 5.37N 1.44E - Malarhone * 5.37N 0.27E - Ontara Prime * 5.27N 1.33E - Rover Prime * 5.14N 0.22E - Mexas II * 5.03N 4.44E - Laxaren * 5.02N 3.17E - Majority * 5.02N 0.65E - Th'allt * 5.02N 0.46E - Labiarn V * 5.00N 3.00E - Starbase 19 * 4.88N 5.77E - Finlax * 4.78N 6.02E - Lustralva * 4.77N 3.33E - Falas and Gamadrine * 4.77N 2.92E - Barrony * 4.67N 0.26E - Idara * 4.55N 6.02E - Eternity * 4.55N 0.78E - Daidaem * 4.44N 6.37E - Apollonia * 4.42N 0.29E - Barabas * 4.38N 2.11E - Monarch II * 4.37N 3.17E - Othello * 4.37N 2.24E - Javlinador * 4.35N 0.22E - Osiris VII * 4.31N 4.22E - Cremindas * 4.27N 6.33E - Lecroutex * 4.27N 0.77E - Fullman and Fullsome Park * 4.25N 2.08E - Necturop * 4.23N 7.01E - Malla * 4.22N 5.18E - Pathos * 4.08N 4.44E - Narcissus III * 4.05N 6.68E - Time Planet * 4.05N 0.41E - Cygnet XIV * 4.02N 0.76E - Ursula * 3.99N 5.97E - Etrolopar * 3.99N 3.27E - Tamarind and Tamerlane * 3.89N 3.11E - Tarsus IV * 3.88N 4.22E - Maxtor * 3.88N 0.22E - Malawren * 3.78N 2.11E - Haldraine * 3.77N 4.77E - Crimilak * 3.77N 3.26E - Aesa IX * 3.77N 1.29E - Fomalhaut, Grammen Park and * 3.77N 0.11E - Magister * 3.76N 1.53E - Jarovalla * 3.67N 2.11E - Moxen * 3.55N 3.12E - New Brisbane * 3.55N 2.77E - Lappinar * 3.54N 0.33E - Parmentex * 3.47N 3.55E - Honoria * 3.47N 2.22E - Baxter's World * 3.45N 6.55E - Enid VI and Enoch IV * 3.44N 3.77E - Lone Node * 3.40N 0.34E - Minis * 3.30N 1.27E - Canopus II * 3.29N 8.54E - Cestus III * 3.27N 2.11E - Narval * 3.22N 5.27E - Formality * 3.22N 3.81E - Escara * 3.22N 2.28E - Demoiselle II * 3.12N 3.19E - Sadora * 3.07N 3.27E - * 3.05N 3.22E - Midos Principus * 3.04N 4.22E - Pallatrine and Pampilia * 3.02N 0.99E - Altair * 2.98N 2.27E - Berengaria V * 2.95N 0.77E - Calanara * 2.94N 4.52E - Maxima Prime * 2.88N 3.12E - Morena * 2.84N 2.22E - Livenix * 2.81N 4.22E - Doxi * 2.77N 4.04E - Tantalus V * 2.68N 2.44E - New Victoria * 2.63N 7.66E - Charlemagne * 2.59N 1.33E - Paradimdas * 2.58N 4.72E - Jido * 2.51N 1.52E - Indarax * 2.49N 0.32E - Synchrinity * 2.47N 6.87E - Lochlar * 2.47N 5.55E - Curiosity * 2.47N 4.61E - Enasatar * 2.47N 4.43E - Idix * 2.47N 4.32E - Danton Major * 2.47N 2.22E - Hostoria * 2.47N 0.97E - Marac Polis * 2.38N 7.22E - Deneb IV * 2.38N 2.17E - Zarus * 2.33N 3.39E - Ariannus * 2.33N 2.44E - Memoxa * 2.32N 1.71E - Surak I and Surak II * 2.27N 3.89E - * 2.24N 20.2E - Tarry Awhile * 2.22N 1.79E - Riviera * 2.21N 2.37E - Adoss * 2.19N 4.44E - Tarletus II * 2.19N 2.57E - Sojourn * 2.19N 1.09E - Maren * 2.18N 0.24E - Terra 4 * 2.17N 0.12E - Questar * 2.09N 3.05E - Theta VII * 2.05N 6.14E - Candide * 2.04N 5.93E - Platonius * 2.02N 7.26E - Gamma Vertis * 2.02N 5.22E - Sigma Draconis V * 2.02N 4.06E - Omegon * 2.02N 1.79E - Antares * 1.88N 3.22E - Primidara II * 1.80N 2.16E - Cait * 1.75N 1.88E - Calgary * 1.71N 5.02E - Trixex * 1.59N 5.99E - Greenwald * 1.44N 4.98E - Greensward * 1.37N 6.69E - Elba * 1.37N 3.22E - Egross * 1.36N 4.21E - Rivala II * 1.27N 6.78E - Cheron VI * 1.25N 30.3E - St. Cyr * 1.23N 3.27E - Dimorus III * 1.22N 4.27E - Cheleb * 1.17N 6.91E - Cromidia * 1.07N 2.47E - Manark II * 1.04N 4.22E - William's Pit * 1.02N 5.89E - Castrola IX * 0.98N 6.12E - Ardana * 0.98N 3.13E - Wanderlust * 0.98N 0.35E - R'Riss * 0.97N 5.39E - * 0.91N 7.39E - Halador * 0.91N 2.78E - Hanson's World * 0.89N 0.88E - Hadley II * 0.88N 2.14E - Piram III * 0.87N 2.28E - Julietta, Jurisa and Justinia * 0.75N 0.79E - Triskelion * 0.72N 5.68E - * 0.66N 3.69E - Darmal * 0.64N 6.15E - Castor Fields * 0.56N 2.94E - Tanalorne * 0.51N 3.50E - Starbase 3 * 0.51N 3.19E - Pollux * 0.48N 3.29E - * 0.47N 5.32E - Madorra * 0.44N 0.45E - Roxan * 0.35N 0.12E - Spica IX * 0.34N 3.12E - Scandha' * 0.33N 2.43E - New Bristol and New Dublin * 0.32N 4.21E - Taryton * 0.32N 3.55E - Singularity II * 0.27N 2.21E - Jaxsen III * 0.27N 0.35E - Pallus IV * 0.26N 0.88E - Paradira * 0.25N 5.07E - Hospitality II * 0.16N 0.55E - Sind * 0.13N 3.29E - Vandalia IV and Vandalora * 0.11N 6.77E - Kaballa * 0.07N 0.34E - Sustenance Quadrant III (Southeast) * 0.21S 1.02E - Delta IV * 0.22S 7.76E - Starbase 18 * 0.27S 2.34E - Maklin VIII * 0.28S 3.11E - New Princeton * 0.35S 2.08E - S'Sleen and S'Sliss * 0.36S 5.20E - * 0.43S 2.71E - Second Chance * 0.59S 5.23E - Maluria * 0.69S 2.16E - Persistence * 0.98S 0.75E - Vargus * 1.01S 2.01E - Benecia * 1.07S 0.89E - Camus * 1.22S 3.42E - Omicron Delta * 1.37S 2.36E - Machelvi and Madacarax * 1.48S 0.39E - Arcturus * 1.48S 5.02E - Ingraham B * 1.67S 0.51E - Cavalier * 1.83S 1.21E - * 2.01S 2.01E - Aldebaran III * 2.02S 4.22E - Minidine IV * 2.02S 6.95E - Ekos and * 2.07S 2.16E - Passgate * 2.11S 3.27E - Duo III * 2.15S 5.77E - Eminiar VII and * 2.17S 3.47E - Hochlor IV * 2.18S 0.33E - Makus III * 2.33S 7.04E - Pallas Prime * 2.41S 0.21E - New Aberdeen * 2.44S 3.75E - Laura's World * 2.55S 0.36E - Trinity * 2.55S 2.27E - Marcos XII * 2.57S 4.36E - Macadama * 2.61S 7.89E - Starbase 17 * 2.67S 0.94E - Trimarka * 2.99S 1.12E - * 3.22S 0.21E - Lamentation * 3.25S 4.01E - Katar VI * 3.26S 4.05E - T'Rillan * 3.31S 4.25E - Memory Alpha * 3.34S 6.77E - Hospis * 3.47S 3.78E - Kavatala Superior * 3.47S 5.05E - Oloss * 3.57S 2.35E - * 3.57S 2.57E - Lixis XI * 3.77S 3.31E - Salazaar and Starbase 15 * 3.88S 4.93E - Daran V * 3.98S 3.18E - Babel * 3.99S 2.81E - Regulus * 4.22S 3.21E - Rala III * 4.22S 4.02E - Mindara XII * 4.22S 5.32E - Mudd's World * 4.27S 4.58E - Halka * 4.33S 5.67E - Enas * 4.38S 4.01E - * 4.57S 5.33E - Mira * 4.68S 3.39E - Dartanian * 5.18S 1.97E - Argelius * 5.33S 1.07E - Fenbly VII * 5.37S 6.33E - Raman * 5.45S 6.46E - Starbase 20 * 5.48S 6.02E - Miri's World * 5.57S 6.37E - Medusa * 5.60S 0.20E - Sinbad IV * 5.68S 4.77E - Iparassen * 5.68S 4.77E - Ipicran * 5.91S 5.96E - Gamma Hydra IV * 5.99S 6.69E - Melkot * 6.02S 5.07E - Thasus IV * 6.37S 5.05E - * 7.27S 4.02E - Delta Vega I * 7.61S 2.39E - Videtu * 7.79S 1.48E - Talos IV * 8.00S 6.82E - Cyclopus * 8.20S 6.42E - Lakeland * 8.34S 3.00E - Starbase 12 * 8.55S 5.60E - Starbase 10 * 8.58S 4.98E - Elas and Troyius * 8.75S 4.25E - Capella IV * 8.81S 6.02E - Rashile * 8.92S 5.31E - Wall * 9.11S 4.61E - Quadrant IV (Southwest) * 0.21S 2.49W - Alpha Proxima II * 0.22S 3.27W - Kamandas * 0.23S 5.79W - Deneva * 0.26S 2.17W - Terra 5 * 0.36S 7.46W - Jallamora * 0.42S 1.46W - Starbase 13 * 0.44S 3.26W - Temelicus, Termala and Timidity * 0.47S 5.22W - Springboard * 0.51S 4.53W - Starbase 9 * 0.78S 4.78W - Grissom's World * 0.93S 3.18W - Starbase 11 * 0.99S 4.27W - Jorindas * 0.99S 6.75W - Grix and Grossex * 1.01S 0.22W - * 1.27S 3.56W - Kaferia * 1.48S 4.37W - D'livian VI * 1.77S 2.28W - Calsa * 1.78S 4.78W - New Paris colonies * 1.83S 4.22W - Borom * 1.88S 6.42W - Hodlahr * 1.92S 1.32W - Ecstasy * 2.07S 3.82W - Borigris * 2.09S 5.26W - Zorn I and Zorn II * 2.17S 2.11W - Jungar * 2.19S 5.18W - Ovid * 2.27S 1.57W - Lao T'Shin * 2.32S 5.93W - Starbase 21 * 2.32S 7.36W - Elorex * 2.43S 4.55W - Earl Minor * 2.46S 0.47W - Axanar * 2.47S 3.55W - Lexinisar * 2.47S 4.69W - Eldamas and Eldorado * 2.47S 6.66W - Gundara * 2.48S 7.05W - Geo and Halcyon * 2.62S 2.33W - Ecora * 2.68S 2.44W - Crassenia * 2.70S 0.91W - Coridan III * 2.73S 5.23W - Cochrane I * 2.89S 5.17W - * 3.16S 0.19W - Posititas * 3.17S 0.46W - Nostravis * 3.22S 0.12W - Patric's Planet * 3.23S 3.29W - Neural * 3.27S 2.54W - Orontes * 3.28S 0.27W - Live Again * 3.45S 2.62W - Enarrom * 3.51S 5.26W - Alfa 177 * 3.53S 2.25W - * 3.57S 2.51W - * 3.57S 2.69W - Havelind and Haxwren * 3.57S 6.01W - Gaggle Point * 3.58S 3.74W - Democritus * 3.72S 5.53W - * 3.74S 0.02W - Starbase 14 * 3.78S 0.22W - Janus VI * 3.79S 2.35W - Madistra * 3.79S 4.51W - Falorin * 3.89S 3.11W - Nodark * 4.02S 2.22W - Twilight Base * 4.22S 0.12W - Quarrel * 4.27S 2.88W - Ovlon II * 4.28S 0.45W - Niobe * 4.45S 6.01W - Crater's World * 4.57S 1.75W - Findesa * 4.97S 2.23W - Thranstor IV * 5.21S 0.22W - Sympathy * 5.32S 6.04W - Nagrond * 5.36S 5.66W - Function * 5.37S 0.22W - Heuristic * 5.56S 4.53W - Starbase 22 * 6.06S 3.62W - Lasur Funop * 6.18S 4.82W - Beta III * 6.42W 2.87E - Principus * 6.44S 2.97W - Hexentrex * 6.49S 2.50W - Starbase 23 * 6.78S 4.55W - Iotia * 7.16S 2.40W - Aplithin * 8.03S 0.42W - Starbase 27 References * External links * * Category:Stellar cartography